Question: How many distinct triangles can be constructed by connecting three different vertices of a cube? (Two triangles are distinct if they have different locations in space.)
There are eight vertices of a cube, and we choose three of these to form a triangle. Thus, the number of distinct triangles that can be formed is $\binom{8}{3} = \frac{8\cdot7\cdot6}{3\cdot2} = \boxed{56}$.